


cult of personality

by hyuckie (ardenchoe)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A lot of them - Freeform, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Feels, Attempt at Humor, Coming Out, Glee References, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Obsession, Sexting, Social Anxiety, Texting, as in mark has social anxiety, but it's not that bad!!, that's why it's rated m
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-06-30 03:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardenchoe/pseuds/hyuckie
Summary: mark comes out for the first time and then some.





	1. minhyung

**Author's Note:**

> title from [this song](https://youtu.be/rF6SmruITBI)
> 
> 1) i really love markwoo and i find that there's truly too little content of them on here  
> 2) so i wrote this  
> 3) it's kinda bad and super random and i project a lot  
> 4) but it's fun!! and funny to me  
> 5) mark uses the f slur in this once but it's not against anyone and kind of internalized homophobia  
> 6) mark also has anxiety but it's not described in great detail! please don't continue if that makes you uncomfortable/triggers you, i'm begging  
> 7) there's so many glee references in this and there probably will be in the future bc i'm rewatching and i need to rant :)  
> 8) i write 99% of this in the middle of the night so it might be shitty but that won't stop me  
> 9) i'm planning on writing like 3 bigger chapters and i'm considering adding chapters afterwards if there's things happening that aren't easy to write in chat form  
> 10) please give me validation !! or criticism !! and PLEASE for the love of god tell me if i'm making language mistakes or there's plot holes or something, i tend to hurry to get to scenes i wanna write really badly  
> 11) mark loves loona so i'm sorry about that  
> 12) they make good music tho sTaN lOoNa
> 
> watch [this](https://youtu.be/SOI4OF7iIr4) before reading

_wednesday, 2:19am_

**@hetforchoerry requested a chat with you! _accept_ /decline**

**from: *leo noises* >>>>**  
i have never told anyone this

 **to: *leo noises* >>>>**  
…  
You have never told anyone what

 **from: *leo noises* >>>>**  
wait im working on it  
dude this is like harder than i thought  
Ok um  
i’m like  
gay  
KQGDWKGDEWK  
sorry omg  
i’m kinda freaking out rn can you pls say something

 **to: *leo noises* >>>>**  
I’m very proud of you  
Uh  
Sorry I suck at things like that  
Congrats? I kind of dunno who you are but I’m sure you won’t be happy that you messaged the wrong number, but I’ll have to tell you eventually

 **from: *leo noises* >>>>**  
yeah u do kinda suck at this omfg ?? im crying  
not bc of you!!!!!!!!!!!!!! dw  
oh and not wrong number

 **to: *leo noises* >>>>**  
Oh my god i made you cry

 **from: *leo noises* >>>>**  
i? literlly just told u that u dinsnt  
wow im shaking SO MUCH AHAHHAHA

 **to: *leo noises* >>>>**  
Please tell me what I can do to make you feel better ;(

 **from: *leo noises* >>>>**  
wkdgfkdhjkdhkjdkschelh  
STOP OMG  
im just really relieved is sll!!  
dont worry abs me  
ABS  
abt** as in about  
ugh now im thinking about boy abs im so gay  
GAY GAY GAY  
I’m GAY  
oh my god i think im having a mental breakdown im advising you to block my number and erase this from ur memory what have i done the schools gonna be plastered in screenshots from this tomorrow  
like in Mean girls  
Promisw me tgat wont happen PLEASE promuse me

 **to: *leo noises* >>>>**  
I PROMISE there won’t be any screenshots  
I’ve considered myself always to be more of a Gretchen if I’m being completely honest

 **from: *leo noises* >>>>**  
GRETCHEN EYE HAVE TO LAUGH  
honey ur /such/ a regina omg  
not @ how im speaking like a whole fag now LOOK AT ME GO

 **to: *leo noises* >>>>**  
Could you maybe not say that?

 **from: *leo noises* >>>>**  
omgomgomf  
omg  
im so??? sorry  
Oh my god jungwoo

 **to: *leo noises* >>>>**  
Nah it’s cool just don’t keep saying it  
I don’t know if you’re comfortable with it and I actually don’t care, but I’m not  
Lol

 **from: *leo noises* >>>>**  
the usage of lol after stating ur feelings won’t hide the fact ur hurt and i get it tgat was real rude of me and im deeply sorry please dont hatr me

 **to: *leo noises* >>>>**  
Jshqkdkdkh  
It’s fine.  
calm down  
:)

 **from: *leo noises* >>>>**  
that face kinda scares me ngl

 **to: *leo noises* >>>>**  
:) :) :)

 **from: *leo noises* >>>>**  
I deserve that

 **to: *leo noises* >>>>**  
I have to ask,,  
Who are you?

 **from: *leo noises* >>>>**  
oh well it was fun while it lasted  
GOTTA BLAST *AGGRESSIVELY PEACE SIGNS* HOMO OUT  
oh no was i being an ass again omg omfg 

**to: *leo noises* >>>>**  
You need to calm down

 **from: *leo noises* >>>>**  
im shaking swifties *sweats*

 **to: *leo noises* >>>>**  
What 

**from: *leo noises* >>>>**  
NOTHING

 **to: *leo noises* >>>>**  
Why are you constantly screaming? It’s stressing me out.

 **from: *leo noises* >>>>**  
WHY ARE U USING CORRECT PUNCTUATION  
THAT STRESSES /ME/ OUT  
BTW  
I LIKED UR SHIRT TODAY  
IS THAT CREEPY  
PROBABLY  
IM NOT A STALKER OR ANYTHING THO SO DW!!!!

 **to: *leo noises* >>>>**  
Okay um  
1) congrats, you successfully gave me a migraine  
and 2) definitely creepy. VERY creepy, one might say  
Just so you know my ex is a police officer  
Wy do you have my ID anyways 

**from: *leo noises* >>>>**  
probs shouldn't tell u i knew that already RIP  
but uhhhh!! what i didnt know was that he’s ur ex :^)  
from ur insta page,, 

**to: *leo noises* >>>>**  
Okay who tf is there this is actually getting kinda scary

 **from: *leo noises* >>>>**  
:((((  
im so sorry  
i REALLY didn't wanna scare u  
i just  
Can’t tell you  
just yet  
I’m uh closeted? lol  
and you’re openly gay  
or dating guys, at least  
and i /really/ wanna come out but i had to tell someone, anyone  
Before i can do that  
so im rlly sorry for being annoying and loud but i think im kinda ok now  
Ill probs have another crisis later on but for now  
im okie doke  
lmao!!!!!!!

 **to: *leo noises* >>>>**  
Did you just say you’re ‘okie doke’?  
And what happened to ‘the usage of lol after stating ur feelings won’t hide the fact ur hurt’

 **from: *leo noises* >>>>**  
WHO DOESNT SAY OKIE DOKE  
ALSO  
uhhh i’m ? not hurt  
so that doesn't count for me  
HAH looser

 **to: *leo noises* >>>>**  
Loser*  
The answer is no one.  
:)

 **from: *leo noises* >>>>**  
the way u claimed not to be regina george,,,  
also i would like 2 note that all u got from my teeny tiny rant is that i use okie doke unironically AS ONE SHOULD 

**to: *leo noises* >>>>**  
Sorry  
It’s just  
A lot

 **from: *leo noises* >>>>**  
hey thats the nickname my mom gave me!

 **to: *leo noises* >>>>**  
Oddly relatable  
Okay so  
I’m very honored you’d tell me something that big, even you said you just needed anyone to tell  
And I’m not all that scared, especially now that I know you can’t spell loser and “”””use okie doke unironically AS ONE SHOULD””””” (direct quote)  
besides, I kinda like you? I think

 **from: *leo noises* >>>>**  
jUNGWOO  
lol im crying again  
listening to my lesbian support playlist is not helping  
stream Cheap Queen :^P  
literally thank u so much for everything cwgfkrfkh i know im  
wait

_**@hetforchoerry** has set their nickname to **A Lot**_

**from: A Lot >>>>**  
lol :D

 **to: A Lot >>>>**  
Omg you’re so stupid why did that make me laugh  
okay probably because it’s 3A.M. good fucking night

 **from: A Lot >>>>**  
you swear??????????????

 **to: A Lot >>>>**  
You don’t?

 **from: A Lot >>>>**  
FUCK FUCK SHIT ASS CRAP SHIT ASS  
>:D

 **to: A Lot >>>>**  
Oh My God  
GO TO BED  
NOW

 **from: A Lot >>>>**  
wait!!!!!!! this mean we’re friends now  
haha ur not answering  
im obviously KIDDING,,, haha  
…… unless?  
omg i fucking hate my guts  
It feels so wrong swearing to u omg ur like holy 

**to: A Lot >>>>**  
Oh doll I’m everything but holy

 **from: A Lot >>>>**  
WEE WOO WEE WOO

 **to: A Lot >>>>**  
?

 **from: A Lot >>>>**  
i think  
i’m experiencing  
what  
one might call  
a  
‘gay panic’  
:X  
KDGCWKHCLWIWHCLSHCLIWDH  
“DOLL”  
HOW CAN U JUST  
CALL ME THAT  
D oLL  
LIKE  
not to be gay or whatevs  
No Homo LMAO  
but ur like,,,  
hot???  
i mean i dont have a crush on u or sth weird like that hahaha  
… i just….. yknow…… HAVE EYES

 **to: A Lot >>>>**  
First of all thank you  
Second of all  
Don’t say whatevs

 **from: A Lot >>>>**  
WHATEVS WHATEVS WHATEVS OKIE DOKE LOOSER  
YOU DONT OWN ME KIM JUNGWOO

 **to: A Lot >>>>**  
You’re going to bed now, it’s decided.  
Goodnight.

 **from: A Lot >>>>**  
gnite regina george X  
and thank u again

 **to: A Lot >>>>**  
:)

 **from: A Lot >>>>**  
okay GEEZ ill sleep !!

_wednesday, 3:38pm_

**from: A Lot >>>>**  
kim jungwoooooo  
how we doin

 **to: A Lot >>>>**  
Angry  
I ordered something that was supposed to arrive a week ago and they just texted me that it got lost on the way

 **from: A Lot >>>>**  
you? angry???  
what’d u order?

 **to: A Lot >>>>**  
An album

 **from: A Lot >>>>**  
by……  
do i have to force out everything out of you

 **to: A Lot >>>>**  
Sorry it’s just  
Ugh  
dunno if you know it but  
Rad Musem

 **from: A Lot >>>>**  
actually i dont rip  
ill check it out tho ;)))  
i  
uh  
have a question  
how’d  
how did you know??  
like

 **to: A Lot >>>>**  
You mean how I knew I was gay right  
Just cut to the chase kid

 **from: A Lot >>>>**  
u did not just call me that shdshkehd “KID”

 **to: A Lot >>>>**  
Not my fault you text like a 15 year-old 

**from: A Lot >>>>**  
how would U know how a 15 y/o texts huh???????

 **to: A Lot >>>>**  
My brother is 15.  
To answer your question, though:  
I’m 17, making out with my crush of 2 years and it’s making me realize I really don’t wanna do this and then it suddenly hits me that all my friends from the team jokingly telling me I’m like a girl with my lady voice and hands and whatever were right all along and I’m kind of like Oh  
Can u tell i’m really mad omg i’m very sorry but this day  
It hasn't been the best, let’s just say

 **from: A Lot >>>>**  
why? what happened

 **to: A Lot >>>>**  
I shouldn’t rant to you, I barely know you  
Actually, I dont know you at all  
I don’t know who you are  
This is all very weird and I think we shouldn't text anymore I’m sorry

 **from: A Lot >>>>**  
no jungwoo please

 **to: A Lot >>>>**  
You even know my NAME while I have absolutely no idea if you aren’t gonna kill me once we meet

 **from: A Lot >>>>**  
no no no i promise please  
i promise  
im a good guy  
im just  
scared  
i just wanna be your friend  
i realize all of this sounds super creepy  
but please  
u said we can be friends

 **to: A Lot >>>>**  
Fact is, I didn’t  
You asked me  
I didn’t answer

 **from: A Lot >>>>**  
i wont force u  
but please  
it felt so good being honest and not having to hide myself

 **to: A Lot >>>>**  
but you DID  
Hide yourself, I mean

 **from: A Lot >>>>**  
i,,,,  
i know  
just  
please please please  
just talking  
you dont have to tell me anything abt ur life and i swear to everything thats out there that i’m not some weird stalker creep

 **to: A Lot >>>>**  
Ugh  
Fine? I guess  
Just tell me one thing and don’t dare lying

 **from: A Lot >>>>**  
kwdgfkwgedkehd  
yeah sure anything!!!!!

 **to: A Lot >>>>**  
Are you really fifteen

 **from: A Lot >>>>**  
NO OMG  
i’m 19  
turning 20 soon  
frankly, this kind of offends me

 **to: A Lot >>>>**  
That’s-  
Fine, then

 **from: A Lot >>>>**  
so  
freinds?  
FRIEDNS*  
omg

 **to: A Lot >>>>**  
I need a name because I refuse to call you ‘A lot’

 **from: A Lot >>>>**  
uhhh  
wkedgekhkejh  
minhyung  
lmfao

 **to: A Lot >>>>**  
Minhyung.  
Okay  
we can be friends  
Under the circumstance that you don’t say creepy things like “I liked your shirt today” or “I sat next to you” bc that freaks me tf out

 **from: A Lot >>>>**  
its a bargain!!!!!!  
:DD

_**@hetforchoerry** has set their nickname to **minhyungie *Lion Emoji***_

**from: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
yay!!!!

 **to: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
So, you know my gay revelation  
I expect to hear yours

 **from: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
kdwflehclerhflerhcchwlkechj  
um  
april 20th 2010  
minhyungie is about to turn 11 years old

 **to: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
Cute that you talk about yourself in 3rd person

 **from: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
…..anyways  
i just remember going on youtube with my older sister’s laptop  
there it was  
justin bieber’s new mv……. somebody to love………  
him kick ball changing,,  
since then i knew

 **to: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
WEKGEKWVGKEHV  
W HAT

 **from: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
dont laugh at me i was ELEVEN >;(

 **to: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
Oh my God  
I’m so sorry but  
BRO WHAT THE HECK  
usher in that video though phew

 **from: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
KDJGCKDCKJFIWUCLWHWCDCH  
im so embarrassed fuckkk

 **to: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
Oh don’t be ahahahahaha  
It’s funny  
but it’s also cute, you’re right, you were a kid

 **from: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
oh and  
Jesse st james  
from glee  
he and rachel did hello by Lionel richie and boy oh boy  
when i tell u  
baby minhyung was obsessed

 **to: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
OMG GLEE AHJDJDXJD  
The way I just snorted my roommate is judging me so hard

 **from: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
i still know every single word bc of that episode :/ i was so jealous of rachel omg  
ALSO ANOTHER ONE BITES THE DUST BY VOCAL ADRENALINE???  
A MASTERPIECE!!!  
he was really my sexual awakening O_O

 **to: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
I hate that I keep relating to these weird things you say

 **from: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
offensive??  
oh my god i really should rewatch glee  
But like???????? can you believe they made the most unlikable mlm couple  
like  
I was rooting more for finchel than klaine and that says a lot bc i absolutely DESPISED finchel 

**to: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
Oh I couldn't agree more  
Blaine was the worst addition to that damned show

 **from: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
you’re saying that with ur whole chest while a whole myron exists

 **to: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
DONT REMIND ME HWDHGFKJEGDK  
But like  
Most of the characters were unlikable and not needed  
Also, the only straight couple that I didn’t absolutely hate was Kurt’s dad and Finn’s mom

 **from: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
he has a point your honor!  
ok but how are we forgetting tina and mike

 **to: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
Ugh no  
Ofc they made the only asian people date  
Also, the whole [Gangnam Style fiasco](https://youtu.be/Btt5G28Oc40).  
Let’s just,, not

 **from: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
kdgkjwckjhe oh my gOD  
i totally forgot about that  
u have to admit that mike was a whole cutie tho

 **to: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
Harry Shum Jr. the man you are today 

**from: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
ekwdlwkuwclwhwe  
you’re so funny 

**to: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
Hey Minhyungie

 **from: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
y- yes Jungwoo-ssi?

 **to: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
Okay first of all  
Hyung  
Secondly, I have to leave you now

 **from: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
what no why  
hyung  
djlwehwjc  
jungwoo hyung

 **to: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
It’s almost five and I it’s my turn to cook  
I just wanted to say thank you

 **from: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
don’r leaveeeeee TT  
don’t*  
for what ?

 **to: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
I was really bummed out and you made my mood a lot better I guess  
so thanks  
Bye

 **from: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
text me later?

 **to: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
I have to finish a project for class

 **from: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
you’re a film major

 **to: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
Do I have to remind you that that’s creepy  
But yeah  
I’m working on a visual diary with a friend of mine and I need to record him when it’s dark out so…

 **from: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
i really dont mean to be creepy  
have fun!!!! and send me a picture of what you’re cooking :P

 **to: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
Will do

_thursday, 12:06am_

**from: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
i rewatched scream 2 and 3 and now im scared :) 

**to: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
Y on earth would u do that

 **from: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
jungwoo hyung? using abbreviations?? how the turn tables

 **to: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
thats,, not how it goes  
also yea  
recordign rmbr  
rly busy 

**from: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
this is stressing me out

 **to: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
now u know how i feel whenever u text me  
try listening to watch a kids movie or sth

 **from: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
since when are movies specifically made for children???? can’t they be for children AND adults

 **to: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
tell me ur clowning PLEASE tell me ur clowning  
ok i have to go my friend is back from the toilet  
have fun dying

 **from: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
HYUNG  
WHY WOULD U SAY THAT

 **to: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
HAHHAHAHAHAHA

 **from: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
your evil :/

 **to: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
what about my evil

 **from: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
ok fine i hope u feel really really bad when the killer hiding behind my shower curtain cuts my throat and feeds my liver to an innocent goat

 **to: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
y would a goat eat ur liver  
wait are you hiding in the shower

 **from: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
goats eat everything lmao  
No wtf  
i’m simply camping in my bathtub that may or may not function as shower as well

 **to: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
o…….kay  
anyways  
bye

 **from: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
DONT GO  
omg  
you really left me huh  
part of me wants to watch scream 4  
YOLO KGFJHLIW  
we’re here for a fun time not a long time right

_thursday, 1:58am_

**to: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
You’re probably asleep now, but I’m only now going home again  
I hope very well you did NOT watch Scream 4

 **from: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
u know damn well i did???  
also why would i be asleep  
Sleep is for the weak that won’t survive the winter  
im a young gay man i get my energy from coffee and the occasional wonho abs compilation

 **to: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
Oh my God I hate you 

**from: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
random fact: my one roommate is visiting his parents and the other is sleeping over at his girlfriend’s house !!!! haha !!!!!!

 **to: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
minhyung  
Are you okay  
Like, seriously? Are you fine?

 **from: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
dkwckjhlewhlkeh haven’t been for a long time  
LMAO  
im kind of scared for my life but its all coolsies  
i’m listening to hi high i feel GREAT

 **to: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
You need to call your friend to come home  
I’m worried about you

 **from: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
AW HYUNG<3<3  
i texted him but im pretty sure he has his phone shut off for….. reasons i dont wanna get into rn  
Do you prefer odd eye circle or yyxy

 **to: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
Okay um  
Do you want me to call you?  
We could talk so you’re less scared or something  
Until you’ve left the bathtub, at least…

 **from: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
um  
thats  
????  
i dunno wgat to say  
im shy  
/really// shy

 **to: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
You obviously don’t have to say yes! I understand, I used to be very shy as well.

 **from: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
no uh  
u dpnt understand  
i get so shy thst i cant breatge??? idk  
sorry  
imsorry

 **to: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
Minhyung listen to me  
I won’t call you  
Please breathe  
for me  
I won’t ever judge you for anything ok? we’re friends  
Well I will judge you a little bc some things you say are just questionable  
But never in cases like this

 **from: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
thamks  
kwckjdhclierlcdh you're such a sap hyung  
maybe I can try going to my room now  
just so u knpw i’m signing see saw by chuuwon ft kim lip really loudly and i’ll probably be kicked out by tomorrow but its ok!!!!!!  
i’m under my covers :^D

 **to: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
Thank the lord i thought i was gonna have to have the FBI search for ur ID and i’d find u dead in ur stupid bathtub 

**from: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
knowing for u 24 hours and i’m already causing u to worry SO MUCH i feel really bad

 **to: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
No no no!!  
I don’t mind it, I mean it.  
You can always text me when you have a problem  
Not to toot my own horn but I’m kind of a good friend

 **from: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
i can tell :<<<  
ur the best !!!

 **to: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
Aw thanks bro

 **from: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
“bro”  
eye sea :/  
qsvdkwdgckwhf KIDDING  
no homo!!!

 **to: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
Okay young gay man  
Unlike you, I’m guessing, I have class tomorrow at 9  
So I’m gonna do what you deemed as weak and sleep a bit (((:  
gud knight~ 

**from: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
kim lip wouldn't treat me like this  
but fine  
weakling

 **to: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
You do realize I have no idea who you’re talking about 90% of the time, right?  
dream of something nice  
Doll

 **from: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
K8JCDKZ2VIOREII2EUBVEB VIZ6ROIVBZR4IFU  
LSPOXSPXI  
QHOWXHSW2DIWDK3WH

_thursday, 12:24pm_

**from: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
i will tell you things about me and you will guess what sign i am  
taking the which spice girl are you buzzfeed quiz i got baby spice >:)

 **to: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
You’re a leo.

 **from: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
HOW DID YOU FIND OUT THAT QUICKYL  
I LITERALLY WANTED TO SET U UP WITH A WHOLE BUNCHA THINGS THAT MADE ME SEEM LIKE A CANCER????  
LIKE BABY SPICE  
IM BABY  
im babie o__~

 **to: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
Minhyung,, your display name was literally *leo noises* the first time we talked.  
So really it was just common sense

 **from: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
ok so MAYBE i am a dumbass

 **to: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
Maybe?

 **from: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
fuck you >:(

 **to: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
Text me the address ;)

 **from: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
um  
eye sea!  
haha

 **to: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
I can sense that you’re panicking y’know

 **from: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
what haha  
ill guess your sign now give me hints!!!

 **to: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
Ok first hint: I was born in march

 **from: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
JUNGWOO  
ARE YOU DUMB

 **to: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
no i just don't believe in astrology

 **from: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
GA S P  
i’m so ?? disappointed  
just so u know, i would've known u were a gay the moment u’d tell me ur a pisces u know  
bc  
as a wise man once said:  
all pisces are gay 

**to: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
Oh is that so  
What man

 **from: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
someone on tumblr  
i will not fight you about this

 **to: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
Apropos fighting

 **from: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
??  
is that a fancy way of saying btw

 **from: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
You know it baby  
As I was saying  
I came to the conclusion that you have a really punchable/kissable personality  
Meaning I don’t know if I wanna make out with you or punch you in the throat because I find that either gives out a similar energy.

 **from: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
just say u wanna make out w/ me and go :T

 **to: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
Yeah definitely the punching part  
Also you didn't use honorific twice already I’m not amused

 **from: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
it’ll be an honor to gave u fist in my face  
or somewhere else if u know what im implying ;););););)  
hyuuuunnnnnnnng

 **to: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
This just came in when I see you its on SIGHT  
How about you meet me on the roof SO I CAN THROW YOU OFF IT

 **from: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
hyung u get really into this murderous thing  
are you doing okay  
i mean i’d lie when i’d say it’s not turning me on a lil bit but like?? should i call the police

 **to: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
There’s a reason I don’t play video games  
I WILL deck you in the stomach if you beat me at Mario Kart

 **from: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
somehow i like u even better now :(  
ur so cute hyung

 **to: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
Take care or someone might thing you’re actually flirting with me lmao  
Don’t go falling in love with me, that's not something you wanna do

 **from: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
wkgkdjwedk3eh  
lmaoooooo  
yeah right  
as if !!  
ur the one that shouldn't fall for ME !!!!!! im so unavailable hahahaha  
bro 

**to: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
Yeah that was not weird at all  
“Bro”  
Do I have to remind you that as a homosexual you’re legally prohibited from ever using that word

 **from: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
oh my b hyung  
what are we allowed to say tho  
dude?? my guy?

 **to: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
Ah shit here we go again

 **from: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
IM KIDDING  
pumpkin ;)  
sweetie :^D  
cutie pie ;-P

 **to: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
If you keep going like this, you’re not allowed to do anything anymore  
Oh will you look at the time  
I need to work

 **from: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
noooooo  
you’re always leaving me :(

 **to: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
True, that’s what having a life does  
You should try it

 **from: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
stop roasting me

 **to: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
sucks to suck :D  
Anyways.  
Come around to Honeybun’s and we can continue chatting :>

 **from: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
i want to believe me  
but like,, my anxiety is alive and well too so  
lol

 **to: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
No lols to hide pain Minhyungie  
It’s okay, remember?  
we’re friends, I don’t judge and I’ll wait for whenever you’re ready  
Plus, I’ll have to train my face to not look too shocked when you’re super ugly  
kwgfwcgkjcjlenclerhfi3rfd 

**from: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
1) ilu  
2) but what if im the hottest guy you've ever met??? better train ur face for that >:)  
3) im listening to loona’s sweet crazy love and **’* ****** ** *****

 **to: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
1) I’ll guess I have to train my face for that too so I don’t drool when we speak for the first time  
2) I know for a fact you said “it’s making me upset” and I just wanna say stan taemib for clear skin and endless happiness!! u will never b upset listening to him !! loona who??? only know tawmin!!!  
SHIT  
Taemin*  
can’t even plug my fav correctly :(

 **from: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
go to work kgckdckch  
the fact u misspelled his name twice…….. this SENDS 

**to: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
Good bye minhyungie I hope you choke

 **from: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
on what ;)

 **to: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
on a VAGINA  
hah *Middle-finger Emoji*

 **from: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
HE’S OFFICIALLY LOST IT YOUR HONOR WDCHWKLHCLIEHC  
istg i just busted a whole lung  
omg butterfly by loona  
the flavor T^T  
oh so u really R gone huh  
eye sea  
should i??  
just kidding kwdjehc  
hahahaha…..  
unless??

_thursday, 7:48pm_  
**to: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
MINHYUNG

 **from: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
JUNGWOO HYUNG  
YOU NEVER TEXT ME FIRST THIS IS SO EXCITING 

**to: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
OK UH I GUESS?  
ANYWAYS!!

 **from: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
A KNEE WAYSE XD

 **to: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
OMG STOP

 **from: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
I CANT IM HYPE

 **to: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
FINE UGH  
SO  
I MET A GUY  
HE WAS SO CUTE  
OUR CHEMISTRY WAS CRAZY

 **from: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
oh thats  
omg  
you did  
i mean  
tell me everything about it  
????  
ugkjcdjkhrefcrberc  
what’d he look like??

 **to: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
SEXY

 **from: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
OH WORM  
spill the deets sweaty

 **to: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
I took a shower what do u mean

 **from: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
omg  
just keep talking 

**to: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
uh ok!!  
he’s so cute and hot and i think i’M gonna die i cant even bother using right grammar im in love

 **from: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
all my uwus: busted  
tears: shed  
hotel: trivago  
d’you think he’s interested?????

 **to: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
KCKEWJHWKEJHD  
THATS THE THING  
HE! ASKED! FOR! MY! NUMBER!

 **from: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
oh

 **to: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
IM SO HPPY I HAVENT BEEN ON DATES FOR AGES  
my ex and i…….  
nah it wasn't pretty  
but HE IS  
IM SO GAY :(:(:(  
wait why aren't u saying anything

 **from: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
NOTHING MY HOOMIE AND I ARE HAVING DINNER SORRY TELL ME MORE  
HOOMIE = ROOMIE + HOMIE

 **to: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
Oh!!! It’s okay, I don’t wanna stop you from having dinner with your friend <3<3

 **from: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
nooooo its chill rlly  
he never listens to me anyways lol!  
so um  
whats his name haha

 **to: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
xuxi :(

 **from: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
WHAT

 **from: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
Uh…?

 **from: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
WHA WHAT WISWFHKELHCL  
XUXI  
AS IN WONG XUXI  
AS IN WONG LUCAS  
AS IN CLASSICAL MUSIC STUDENT LUCAS  
BORN 9199  
REALLY TALL  
REALLY LOUD  
REALLY EVERYTHING

 **to: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
Omg Minhyung currently you're the only loud person here  
But yeah I think? I had no idea he’s in classical music, my friend Donghyuck might know him  
also i doubt he was born 9199 doll

 **from: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
i’m so  
shocked  
he’s such a  
dude????  
idk thats just  
omg  
he seems so straight

 **to: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
Ohhh you know him!! He’s hot right

 **from: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
i guess omg  
lucky bitch  
he’s like,, a sex god  
literally  
i think i heard he made a girl like cum once  
i wouldn't know but apparently that’s like hard

 **to: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
MINHYUNG  
Don’t tell me things like that omg now I’ll be even more shy around him

 **from: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
last time i checked u were everything besides shy kjdkkrhd

 **to: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
I knowwww,,  
When someone’s hotter than myself, that’s a different story  
And like,, have you seen him oh my gosh

 **from: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
have you seen YOURSELF  
you’re like a 10/10  
idc if this is creepy i just wanna tell u ur really attractive and from speaking to u i can positively say that ur personality is just a good as the exterior 

**to: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
):  
Thank you  
We’ve known each other for literally 2 days and I’m already attached to you like my own child  
I feel like I’ve raised you

 **from: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
i’m,,,,, one year younger than you omfg 

**to: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
I know but  
You’re  
Such a baby?? Idk  
Everything about you seems so small and adorable and kinda dorky  
I really look forward meet you someday

 **from: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
i’m the same age as lucas  
AND HE’S THE DEFINITION OF DORKY OMG

 **to: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
whgkjle Omg I didn’t even realize  
He looks like he’s 25 right  
He’s younger than me omg I cry  
he’s the hot kinda dorky then..

 **from: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
when you find out who i am, your jaw will drop  
and so will ur panties :^(

 **to: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
Minhyungie… are you jealous or something? Lmao

 **from: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
yeah?? you got wong xuxi’s number  
this is something i've dreamed of ever since i met him

 **to: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
WDHCDWJCHWDHC  
Can’t believe I stole your man :O  
like,,  
I did THAT  
Gotta change my license card from confident gay to powerful gay

 **from: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
better change it to OLD gay  
bc ur OLD  
i’m the same age as lucas :) 

**to: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
I’ll text him rn and ask for a date :)

 **from: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
life is unfair 

**to: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
Oh I know it is luv  
It’s either yeet or get yeeted and guess what homo  
THIS BITCH EMPTY  
Can u tell i’ve had a lot of caffeine? taeil never tells me off when i make myself coffees i think he has a crush on me

 **from: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
i need you to go to drink water and then go to bed  
or like run around the block to build off energy  
or idk  
consider quitting your job?? you might die at 30 

**to: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
Sounds like muhfuckin plan!1!!! eat my dust >:)

 **from: minhyungie *Lion Emoji* >>>>**  
you’re crazy lwhjewclhclec  
ilu


	2. jungwoo (undrunk)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> messy feelings, drunk rants, way too personal sexting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jungwoo uses the f slur once while talking about his dad, a lot of empty feeling (at least to me) dialogue bc mark won't answer and it gets a little (a lot???) explicit towards the end and i have to say that i don't usually write any smut in my fics and if so, it's always short or v tame so this was kinda new for me,, feel free to tell me what you think
> 
> light sub/dom undertones! i added the tag
> 
> i listened to highway to heaven (english version) and, weirdly enough, dream run (hands down the best song from the mini album, feel free to quote me on this) and bella's theme from the twilight soundtrack a lot 
> 
> the song in the chapter title is really good, by the way

_friday, 9:20pm_

**to: woo :^)**  
glee’s version of true colors . i’m WEEPING hyung  
thinking bout cory monteith  
im so sad iM so SAD

 **from: woo :^)**  
It’s friday, please don’t tell me you’re planning to stay home alone

 **to: woo :^)**  
roommate 2 is home  
finn singing just the way to kurt on their parents’ wedding,,  
i literally cant see my eyes are so swollen JBCJDCLKHC

 **from: woo :^)**  
I can’t believe this  
You’re in college, you’re supposed to get ready for a party or something  
Wait what about roommate 1

 **to: woo :^)**  
ok but consider this: crying over glee florence + the machine covers and brittana kissing compilations  
roommate 1 is pregaming with some of his friends

 **from: woo :^)**  
I’m just.. not gonna comment n the first thing you just said  
Pregaming! i do that  
cmooooon why don't you go out with him  
Live a little

 **to: woo :^)**  
“live a little”  
i’m about to throw up  
wdym i do that

 **from: woo :^)**  
As in I am  
doing that right now  
We’re all going to Seo Johnny’s party downtown  
Don’t you think you could tell me who you are now?

 **to: woo :^)**  
you know the answer to that, hyung  
but hey have fun!!

 **from: woo :^)**  
Please Minhyung  
At least give me a hint  
I put on dog days are over on speaker  
Glee cast concert version  
Kun is giving me dirty looks

 **to: woo :^)**  
why don't u get that i CAN’T  
i thought you understand 

**from: woo :^)**  
I do, I really do  
But you have to understand me  
I’m just curious  
Just tell me if we’ve ever spoken before

 **to: woo :^)**  
you said that’s scary and i shouldn't talk about things like that

 **from: woo :^)**  
I’m asking you, though  
So, please

 **to: woo :^)**  
we have  
ur kinda friends with some ppl i know  
pls dont make me say more

 **from: woo :^)**  
Does that mean you would if I asked you to?

 **to: woo :^)**  
i hate saying no to you

 **from: woo :^)**  
Why’s that?

 **to: woo :^)**  
ugh  
idk  
just  
why are you asking that

 **from: woo :^)**  
I’m sorry  
I’m really frustrated and confused  
Let’s talk some time else

 **to: woo :^)**  
you can't leave me please  
i just wanna talk to you  
tell me about the party  
or pregaming whatever  
im just really sad rn

 **from: woo :^)**  
You do realize it’s kinda shitty that you expect me to stay and talk to you when you don’t wanna tell me anything about you, right?  
I like you and I wanna be your friend, but I can’t be that when you aren’t honest about the one thing and then come to me and tell me that you’re sad  
I don’t know how to help you with that  
And frankly, I don’t want to be just someone you can vent to and then forget when you’re fine again  
Even if you think you can’t tell anyone you’re gay (which I fully get, okay, you’re valid in every where in that), I’m not some bot that can magically solve all your problems, I have my own  
I’m sorry

 **to: woo :^)**  
im so sorry  
i just  
i cant  
believe me when i say i want to tell you and i want to meet you and watch stupid shows with you and listen to you speak bc i really like your voice and go to parties with you but i know i wont be able to look you in the eyes  
not when you know who i really am inside

 **from: woo :^)**  
Minhyung, I’m gay  
I’m like you  
You can trust me  
I will not force you but please don’t ask me to treat you as someone I’m close with bc we’re definitely not close

 **to: woo :^)**  
youre nothing like me  
ure this crazy perfect guy and it scares me

 **from: woo :^)**  
minhyung…

 **to: woo :^)**  
yeah?

 **from: woo :^)**  
I’m sorry if I’m off with this but  
Do you like me more than friends? Please don’t lie to me

 **to: woo :^)**  
i wish i could say something else than i simply don’t know  
you’re so interesting and captivating and i don’t know if it’s because you’re one of the only people that i can relate to and won’t judge me for my sexuality or if i’m actually just harboring a big crush  
im infatuated

 **from: woo :^)**  
Wow  
That’s a lot  
I mean thanks? Is it bad that I’m flattered?

 **to: woo :^)**  
don’t think so  
besides, i’m happy it doesn't make you too uncomfortable ??

 **from: woo :^)**  
It strangely doesn’t  
I don’t know you  
And weirdly enough, I trust that you’re not the type of person who’ll follow me and pick up my used tissues or something

 **to: woo :^)**  
oh definitely not  
so.. are we good?

 **from: woo :^)**  
As long as we both promise to give each other the time we need for whatever stresses us out? I think so  
I find you really sweet

 **to: woo :^)**  
why do i feel like we’ve ended and restarted this friendship a billion times

 **from: woo :^)**  
Because it’s not easy and maybe that’s our charm  
We’re not easy

 **to: woo :^)**  
one might even say we’re………. hard

 **from: woo :^)**  
…..

 **from: woo :^)**  
HSHDJDJHX  
i’m sorry

 **from: woo :^)**  
I don’t wanna be rude and change the topic all of a sudden but my ex just walked in  
Plus Yukhei is in the same room as us and he’s smiling at me

 **to: woo :^)**  
i’m still not over the fact lucas is gay omggggg  
so what u gonna do?

 **from: woo :^)**  
I wish I could just disappear into a hole in the ground and not deal with any of this  
I came out to have a good time :(

 **to: woo :^)**  
would u say you’re feeling really attacked right now?

 **from: woo :^)**  
What  
I mean kinda

 **to: woo :^)**  
could u like say that  
in one sentence

 **from: woo :^)**  
What  
Omg he’s coming over HE’S COMING OV

 **to: woo :^)**  
ah shucks  
but uhhhh  
who??

 **from: woo :^)**  
Jh

 **to: woo :^)**  
are u talking to him rn??

 **from: woo :^)**  
yuo

 **to: woo :^)**  
did you mean to say yup but didn't bc ur typing without looking on the screen?

 **from: woo :^)**  
FHVEHDJFJFD  
i made ,e laigj

 **to: woo :^)**  
i’m sorry luv i literally can’t understand that  
why is he speaking to you anyways i thought he’s ur ex

 **from: woo :^)**  
Do I sense jealousy 

**to: woo :^)**  
oh so NOW you can spell correctly  
also,, no you absolute fool i’m just trying to make normal conversation 

**from: woo :^)**  
chill i was zeasing 

**to: woo :^)**  
zeasing,, this sends  
so jaehyun  
what are u talking about

 **from: woo :^)**  
i’m awkwardly trying to stop him from talking to me while he just won’t leave omg  
im so uncomfortable  
he keeps asking me how school is doing and stuff abt my friends like he wasn't the one who literally made life hell for me  
the worst thing is i still love him  
i think  
ALSO i just had eye contact with yukhei i want to fi kind day

 **to: woo :^)**  
just tell him you don’t wanna talk to him? i’m sure he’ll understand  
(i’m assuming you tried 2 spell i want to fucking die there ksksjdj)

 **from: woo :^)**  
i dont wanna be rude tho:/

 **to: woo :^)**  
hyung you’re already on the phone while you’re talking to him how much more rude can you get  
noah fence

 **from: woo :^)**  
not! helping!

 **to: woo :^)**  
that’s my specialty  
i think i have an idea  
Okay don’t panic

_**Incoming Call from: minhyungie *leo noises* (@hetforchoerry)** _

astonished, jungwoo takes his eyes off jaehyun again, the familiar melody of his ringtone ( _undrunk_ by fletcher) interrupting his ex-boyfriend in the midst of his monologue on some kid he had to arrest for domestic battery, who turned out to be a douchebag from his old high school.

when seeing who it was that’s calling him, his eyes widen almost comically and he throws a quick glance back to jaehyun, who’s stopped talking for a second, giving him an apologetic look. “gotta take this, sorry,” he mumbles while already jumping up, not sorry at all.

he presses _accept_ before making his way through the crowd, pointedly ignoring wong yukhei’s stares. he doesn't feel like talking to anymore boys tonight. well, no boys besides minhyung.

it’s stupid and he’s well aware of that, but he can’t help feeling giddy at the thought of having a secret admirer of sorts. even the thought of having a stalker — as wild as it might sound — kind of excites him. he’s not lying when he says it scares him, but that doesn't mean he doesn't find it kind of hot. 

yeah, definitely stupid. at a second thought, getting laid doesn’t sound so bad anyway. maybe he just needs to get this out of his system, so he’ll think rationally again.

“minhyung?” he speaks once he’s successfully left sicheng’s apartment — this was only pregaming, mind you. earlier he’d been excited to go to johnny’s, but honestly, he was not feeling this night anymore.

it’s then when a weird feeling of anxiousness hits him. he’s had only little to drink, but there’s a faint tingling in his chest and his voice is even higher from the nervousness. 

he then realizes that minhyung is probably not going to answer anyways. 

“i figured you’re not gonna actually talk to me,” he then chuckles, slightly saddened. “but that’s fine! i think i’m just gonna head home anyways, i have no intend on spending the night running from my ex and a potential later ex, y’know.” he clears his throat, embarrassed at how his voice is on the verge of breaking from nervousness.

closing his eyes, he breathes out deeply, quickly hitting the ‘end call’ button. what the fuck is he so shaky for? it’s not like he’s super shy. minhyung knows a lot of stuff about him, even if not close to everything. he has no problem sharing stuff with people, he thinks if they have a problem with him, they can just leave him alone. which minhyung hasn’t done yet. he bites his lip, taking another look at his phone, staring down at the messages coming in.

**to: woo :^)**  
u sounded kind of upset hyung :< are u doing fine?  
i dont know why u guys broke up but im sure he’s an ass and he doesn't deserve u being sad about it

 **from: woo :^)**  
yeah totes fine !!  
Thank you for calling me even though you don’t like it, you really helped me out there

 **from: woo :^)**  
no problem :))  
i rlly like ur voice…….

 **from: woo :^)**  
Do you want to hear it again?

 **to: woo :^)**  
what do u mean??

he knows it’s a bad idea. all of this has been a bad idea all along. he doesn't care. he’s tipsy and despite both jaehyun and xuxi showing interest in him, he feels lonely. 

**from: woo :^)**  
wait for me  
30 max

_saturday, 01:17am_

**from: woo :^)**  
im late  
sorry  
can i call U  
dont hvae 2 talk

 **to: woo :^)**  
you took so long i was so worried omg

 **from: woo :^)**  
call?

 **to: woo :^)**  
uh sure?? i mean if u want to  
and i won’t speak

 **from: woo :^)**  
i woulndt ask otherwise dumbo  
ok

 **to: woo :^)**  
point taken lmao

_**Incoming Call from: woo :^) (@vvoo98)** _

“i kissed- no, uh.. _jaehyunie_ kissed _me_ ,” he says the moment minhyung accepts his call. his tongue feels so heavy in this mouth and his eyes are droopy. to put it short, he’s wasted. trying to get that extra amount of confidence turned into drinking himself to the point where even his ex’s boring and obviously show-off stories turned exciting and his legs gave out at one of that oh so familiar smiles he used to melt at when they were together. 

he runs fingers through his hair, eyes fixed on the ceiling over his bed, his socked feet on his pillow instead of his head. 

“he used to say i was freaky. am i? i’m not too sure. maybe it’s because i’m an artist. i- i’m, like, really creative. my mom made me, like, read a lot.” he giggles to himself. “i have a thing for old guys, did i ever tell you that? my dad left us when i was a kid. like 10? or maybe 8. deep down i found them hot for ages, but well. you know how old i was when i had my whole coming out to myself thing.”

swallowing dryly, he tries to hear something, anything over the line. there’s the faint sound of someone breathing and he wonders if minhyung had been already asleep when he texted him again. maybe he’s asleep now. that would be cute.

it’s selfish, to want to be wanted by someone he doesn't know. he doesn't even know if minhyung is, like, actually cute. he could be ugly — it’s not weird to think that, looks tell a lot of the person. he almost wants to ask if the other is ugly, but then he realized he won’t be getting an answer. besides, that’s a weird thing to expect a genuine answer to.

“my dad called me a fag on new years, when i became an adult. i don’t know why i told him. yeah. he’s a cunt and i shouldn't listen to him but everyone who tells you they don’t care about what other people say, right? all liars. all fucking- fucking liars, minhyungie. people lie. so much. this isn't why i called, i’m getting of track because you’re not answering.” another giggle. “i wanted to do phone sex.”

he hears something. a breath hitching. a distant cough, like minhyung is holding the phone away from his face. it makes him laugh even more. “sorry,” he hums, aware that there’s no ounce of remorse in his tone. “i’m _reallllllly_ drunk and you saving me from my ex-boyfriend was kinda hot. that’s weird. is this weird? i feel like this is weird. is it weird?”

just staggered breathing. 

“‘m sure this isn’t what you pictured when you texted me, huh? is this your first booty call from a boy?” it’s not funny, but his intoxicated brain can’t help but laugh at the word ‘booty’. 

“you’re, like, my stalker and it makes me really wanna fuck you. i’m so fucked up, shit,” he keeps laughing, making it harder on hearing any sounds coming out of his phone, “didn’t you think i was, like, really holy? god, i’m so sorry. i’ll try not to be so gross, but horny-drunk me is literally the worst me. fuck, i wanna make out, like, really bad. horny-drunk me has the worst ideas, at all times. i’ve been thinking about going down on this girl in my creative writing class. i wish i was a lesbian.”

this seems to get minhyung because jungwoo can make out another of those far away sounds, only that this time, it’s a muffled laughter. he laughs as well, not holding back as his roommate is out. 

“stop laughing about me when i’m trying to be sexy and talk about girl vagina,” he then whines. “when we ever meet and you’re not actually 50, married with three kids and kinda cute, would you be mad if i hit on you? heck, even just when you’re cute. i’d fuck keanu reeves and he’s, like, almost 60. your personality is kinda like you’re younger, though. fuck, i wanna lay on my stomach, but i’m really hard.”

the choking sound coming out of his phone makes him jump and then, unexpectedly, the line is dead.

he’s had it coming, he thinks, shrugging and falling asleep on the spot. 

_saturday, 04:51pm_

**from: woo :^)**  
So I just woke up ;-;  
Minhyung I’m so sorry 

**to: woo :^)**  
so u weren’t lucky enough to have a blackout ajdjjcjxjs

 **from: woo :^)**  
Seems like it  
Seriously, I am so so sorry  
I’m probably the most fucked up person you know and I wish I could just go back in time and never have you called you

 **to: woo :^)**  
it’s fine lmao  
like  
i was kinda into it  
??

 **from: woo :^)**  
O_O

 **to: woo :^)**  
axhxjshshxh  
nvm

 **from: woo :^)**  
So what you’re saying is that horny-drunk me ranting about how I wanna have sex some creepy stranger that might as well be my stalker TURNED YOU ON  
this is so chaotic

 **to: woo :^)**  
hey im just saying  
there’s a reason i ended the call  
well two, actually  
1) i thought that maybe it’s not the best idea to let u make a fool of yourself even more and that u’d kill me if i didn't stop u

 **from: woo :^)**  
How considerate -_-

 **to: woo :^)**  
but ALSO 2) i needed to get rid of…..something

 **from: woo :^)**  
Are you telling me that the imagination of lesbian jungwoo got you hard .

 **to: woo :^)**  
do u rlly want me to get into this-

 **from: woo :^)**  
YES you moron  
I wouldn't ask otherwise??  
fuck i have a headache 

**to: woo :^)**  
well uh  
i told u i liked ur voice already  
and i’m a 19 year-old gay virgin boy  
i cant believe we’re having this kind of conversation  
you said you wanted to fuck me  
well not exactly  
fuck  
FUCK FUCK i hate myself sgshxjsjsy  
jungwoo you’re so fucking hot like i don’t think you get it ur SO hot omg  
and you voice omgggggggg  
all i wanted to do is tell you to come over and pin me up against some wall and rearrange my guts or sumn but i figured that’d be kinda weird so i had to end the call  
hhhhh  
i’m blushing so hard ,, i’m watching a movie with my roommate i hope he doesn't notice it lol

 **from: woo :^)**  
Okay so  
I’m kinda really fucking hungover and the light of my phone screen makes me rip my orbs out  
I need to shower and eat something  
Do you  
I can’t believe I’m actually considering this  
Do you wanna continue this ,,uh conversation when I’m back? If you get what I’m saying

 **to: woo :^)**  
i’m not sure i do  
do u mean  
like  
omg  
i mean  
cool  
cool cool cool cool  
talk abt things like…………..  
fucking me  
i usually dont use language like that ahdjjdd

 **from: woo :^)**  
I do  
But yeah  
Only if you want to, of course

 **to: woo :^)**  
hell yeah  
that sounded way to enthusiastic  
just imagine i didn't send all that ^  
sure why not

 **from: woo :^)**  
Okay  
Ok cool  
lovely  
nice  
I’m nervous  
I’m gonna go now  
Ttyl.

 **to: woo :^)**  
try not to think about me in the shower ;)

 **from: woo :^)**  
I won’t promise anything

 **to: woo :^)**  
ajdfjhd

_saturday, 07:06pm_

**from: woo :^)**  
My roommate is over at his girlfriend’s place  
Meaning I’m alone  
Meaning I can moan without having to hold back

 **to: woo :^)**  
fuck bro  
you can’t just SAY things like that without warning me first  
sorry for calling you bro that’s a defense mechanism 

**from: woo :^)**  
Sorry  
Warning: I’m really horny and I have been told I have a potty mouth  
Bro :)

 **to: woo :^)**  
jgxjxhsh  
so  
moaning  
nice

 **from: woo :^)**  
Have you never sexted 

**to: woo :^)**  
not quite?? um

 **from: woo :^)**  
That’s fine  
Let’s start easy  
What are you wearing

 **to: woo :^)**  
grey sweatpants and a white shirt  
you?

 **from: woo :^)**  
boxer shorts and a shirt as well  
Are you on your bed?

 **to: woo :^)**  
i am  
the door is locked  
roommate 1 is out and roommate 2 is watching something in his room

 **from: woo :^)**  
So he might hear you? This makes this even more exciting  
Imagine I’m there with you

 **to: woo :^)**  
been doing that  
what would u do if u were here with me

 **from: woo :^)**  
I would lay down next to you  
I’m very gentle if you want me to be  
I would ask you if I can kiss you

 **to: woo :^)**  
why don’t you ask me now

 **from: woo :^)**  
Love to  
Can I kiss you?

 **to: woo :^)**  
yes hyung  
i bet your lips are super soft

 **from: woo :^)**  
Would you be okay with me kissing your neck?

 **to: woo :^)**  
anything

 **from: woo :^)**  
Imagine I’m slowly kissing your throat while running my hands through your hair  
Tell me what you’d do to me if I were there

 **to: woo :^)**  
i would probably just stare at you while you touch me  
i wouldn't be able to fathom you’re actually with me  
you’d lay on your stomach and i would take off your shirt and kiss down your back  
maybe take off the shirt first  
bc you cant take it off while lying down

 **from: woo :^)**  
Relax, doll  
I would love that  
Take off your shirt for me, too?

 **to: woo :^)**  
are u fr shirtless bc i swear i will burst

 **from: woo :^)**  
I am  
Lying on your bed, on my stomach  
Only wearing boxers  
Closing my eyes as I feel your lips on my skin

 **to: woo :^)**  
you’re so fucking good at this  
shit  
i’d play with your hair and breathe in your smell  
is that creepy  
idk  
but i would  
i’m just sentimental like that  
relax, right  
i’d ask you to turn around and then i would kiss your chest  
and stomach  
and rockhard abs  
ahhcjxjdjd  
i’m sorry

 **from: woo :^)**  
What if I told you I actually have abs

 **to: woo :^)**  
again,  
i would burst

 **from: woo :^)**  
You’re making me laugh when you’re supposed to make me moan

 **to: woo :^)**  
sorry

 **from: woo :^)**  
Wasn’t complaining  
I think you should really get on me

 **to: woo :^)**  
like sit on u??????????????????????????

 **from: woo :^)**  
Exactly  
While I’m rested against the headrest  
You can sit in my lap  
Straddle me  
While I leave hickeys on your neck

 **to: woo :^)**  
aaaaand i’m fully hard  
please  
let’s do that  
bite in my neck

 **from: woo :^)**  
Mh kinky

 **to: woo :^)**  
shut up

 **from: woo :^)**  
Again, not complaining  
I’ll bite you a little  
That sounds so weird  
Imagine the friction of me against you  
Imagine I’m pulling you even close  
My hands on your ass, pushing you down  
I’m really sensitive, I can’t hold back sounds easily

 **to: woo :^)**  
can i touch myself jungwoo hyung  
i don’t know how long i can do this without touching myself

 **from: woo :^)**  
Of course  
But imagine it’s my hands going down your sweats and underpants

 **to: woo :^)**  
i’m not wearing underpants

 **from: woo :^)**  
Fuck you’re killing me

 **to: woo :^)**  
oh you’re telling me  
it feels so good 

**from: woo :^)**  
Imagine you’re off me again and on your back while I’m climbing over you  
Your eyes can’t leave mine, even while I’m jacking you off  
I want to see you cum

 **to: woo :^)**  
i’m imagining that  
you over me  
looking into my soul  
touching me 

**from: woo :^)**  
Good boy  
Now Imagine I’m lowering myself  
Still keeping eye contact  
Pushing your pants down  
Look at me while I go down on you  
I want you to see how I make you feel good

 **to: woo :^)**  
i cant keep my eyes open im about to cum  
fuck  
i want u so bad

 **from: woo :^)**  
Come in my mouth  
I bet you taste so good  
Imagine my tongue curling around your dick  
Imagine how it feels  
Imagine how my moans vibrate around you because you taste so good

 **to: woo :^)**  
are you touching yourself too  
pls touch yourself  
think about me while u do it  
moan my name  
i wish i could hear you  
i want to hear you come while you moan my name

 **from: woo :^)**  
I could call you again  
Do you want me to do that?

 **to: woo :^)**  
yes please

out of breath, jungwoo shuts his eyes, pressing the back of his head deep into the pillow beneath is, impatiently waiting on minhyung to pick up. 

it doesn’t take long and he can head ragged breathing on the other line and he can’t fight the triumphant smile spreading over his face. 

“hello minhyungie,” he says and it’s barely a whisper, “i want to ask how you're doing but judging by the noises you’re making, i take it you’re doing quite well.”

he jerks his hand that’s wrapped around himself, wet and gliding with his berry-scented lube, making a simple hand-job way more exciting than the usual kind of dry feeling.

squirming, he pleasures himself, shaking off the awkward feeling of knowing someone is hearing him. his moans are high and short, mouth wide open as he lets the sensations take over control, eyes closing with a flutter.

despite being completely focused on himself, jungwoo can almost _feel_ minhyung with him. he isn’t sure if the younger finished off already, but he can still hear faint gasps and little moans, so he figures not. it’s exciting — the fact he has so much control of this stranger while also being entirely taken in himself.

“hyung needs you to come for him, minhyungie,” he rasps out, forcing his moans to die down, only slowly sliding his fingers up and down himself. “will you be a good boy for me?”

the tiny ‘yes’ that follows is very unexpected to jungwoo, but he tries to play it off without reacting too much. minhyung’s voice sounds like he’d expected it to sound, but totally different. jungwoo is a little disappointed that he doesn't recognize it immediately, but this close to orgasming and it being only one single word, it’s not too surprising. 

“o- oh, um- okay, baby, hyung is close, too… imagine my mouth on you, my hot and wet mouth, sucking you off… m- my hands on your hips, thumbs running circles on your skin. will you moan for me, baby?”

a whimper. jungwoo isn’t quite sure what the hell he’s doing anymore. sure, he's always kind of been into dirty talk and the things he’s saying aren’t far from what his conversations with jaehyun used to be like, but all of this feels extremely intimate. ever since they’d started, this had been way more than just sexting. they’d described something domestic. something… familiar. and now this? the sounds — they made it all feel way more real than just the words on the screen.

minhyung’s noises get a little louder, as if he’s finally giving up on keeping so awfully quiet. jungwoo tries his best keeping his own voice down, just to hear the younger.

and then he comes. it’s short and forced down, obviously, but jungwoo still can tell. the heavy breathing makes his heart pound with what feels like pride. he did that. 

“good boy. you did so well, baby,” he hums, biting his lip as he fastens the pace of his and again, “now you can listen to me how i come for you. y- you’re so amazing.”

gasping, he spills over his stomach only moments later, sweat building upon his temples. he can hear his heart pounding in his body, chest rising and falling quickly. 

he considers making a joke, but it feels so… intense. so:

“thank you, minhyungie.”

silence. then

“that’s not my name.”

**_Call ended._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please remember that mark's problems with anxiety did not just go away, which is why he could not speak to jungwoo and only did at the very end and also why he's beating himself up the entire time jungwoo is at the party and actually whenever they are speaking. i decided to write out a few of jungwoo's scenes to show why he would do some of the things and due to mark not saying anything, we ONLY get to see jungwoo's side of the story. please tell me how you liked it and what kind of scenes you would like to read (and if you prefer text over written out scenes and stuff)
> 
> also: jungwoo is not in love with mark, he's just really really intrigued and maybe even loves the way mark kind of seems to obsess over him, in the tamest sort of meaning. feel free to interpret, though, and i'm sorry for taking so long to post, i'm a shit writer aghchshs
> 
> tw: ncitylovebot

**Author's Note:**

> 13) idk if it was obvious but mark went to the shop  
> 14) he's not in love with jungwoo  
> 15) yet ;)  
> 16) it said 'it's making me horny'


End file.
